Life Goes On
by imprintedjet09
Summary: Sequel to The Golden Age: Second Generation. 8 Months after the war, things seem peaceful. But not for long. A quota of murders must be filled, and arrvials of old friends, heartbreak and conflict are all thrwn into the mix. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!!**

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!**

**Miss me??**

**Hhahhaa. **

**Okie dokie atichokie!**

**Here we go!!!!**

**Oh, and by the way, I am writing an awesome story with my friend, Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper. We've joined forces!!**

**The title is 'EPIC'**

**By HILLBILLYHUNTER XD.**

**Read and Review, hey??**

* * *

The Lord Spector was taking short, panting breaths as the werewolf approached him, growling from deep in its throat. The old man shivered as the werewolf brushed against him, its large shaggy nose moving all over him, especially in the places he was bleeding from small scratches.

The werewolf growled again, a deep menacing sound that sent countless chills down Lord Spector's spine. He had spent three days in captivity, locked in a tiny room, after he had been attacked and captured by a group of cloaked soldiers.

He knew what they were.

Dark Narnians.

Supporters of the White Witch.

But why were they here? Why did they capture him?

The werewolf growled again, before its ears pricked up. It backed away, still staring the Lord down with its evil eyes. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, the obvious reason for the werewolf backing away. The door swung open to reveal a cloaked figure.

"Whats going on here?" Lord Spektor demanded, staring at the stranger.

"The real Queen of Narnia will soon return," the voice leered.

"What? The W-white witch?" yelled Spektor, beginning to shake. "She can not be brought back! King Edmund got rid of her during the Revolution!"

"Alas, it will take more than one drop of Son of Adam's blood to return her." The voice droned evilly.

"What? More than one? What are you talking about!" The old man screamed.

"We have a list, a quota that must be filled."

"WHY AM I HERE?!" Spektor bellowed.

The hood seemed to snap its vision back onto the shuddering Lord.

"You are here, mortal, because the quota must be filled." And the cloaked figure pulled out a wickedly curved knife from the folds of the dark cloak. Spektor gasped in fear, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"You're worst nightmare." And with that, the person pulled down their hood.

The Lord Spektor used his last breath to gasp at the identity of the being, before the knife was brought down upon him, ticking another person off the list.

* * *

**Okiedokes!**

**So that was a bit of a preface.**

**The next chapter will see our favourite Narnian group!!**

**I will say now that it has been about ten months since Trey left, so about nine or so of peace. **

**Not for long…**

**Teehehee.**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again!!!**

**Hahahaha.**

**So now, we get back into things, and see where our charcters are, and whats going on with them. Remember, this is about nine months after the war.**

**So, to answer the question, Trey will be back in about two months. **

**I'm excited.**

**But, before Trey comes back, I'll probably post a small story about his time in England, so please remember to Author Alert me!!**

**I can't wait for you all to check your emails and realise that I've actually started the sequel; teehhehe!**

**Thanks as always to Gabby and Morgan.**

**Love youuuusss.**

**And don't forget to check out mine and Gabby's story-EPIC, by HILLBILLYHUNTERS XD.**

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

* * *

"Trisca…" Lorian groaned between kisses, "Why do you tease me so..?"

Trisca sat up, now sitting on his chest. The two young lovers were in the garden, and what was a couple of innocent kisses had soon turned into them getting a little carried away. They desired eachother greatly, but both wanted to wait for their wedding night.

"Oh, so my Prince, you can dish it out, but you can't take it in?" Trisca giggled. It was true, one of Lorians favourite pastimes was making Trisca get…overexcited, and it was about time she got him back.

"I…er…" Lorian stuttered as Trisca stared him in the eyes. He lost track of his thoughts when she did that. Trisca sighed, and rolled off him, snuggling into his side instead.

"Its so far away…" Lorian groaned, and she knew he was thinking about the wedding.

"Only a few more months. And you know it wouldn't be right if Trey wasn't here. As well as Luke, Grace and Curtis."

"Yeah..I know." Lorian agreed, wondering how his little brother was doing. It had been nine months since he had last seen him, the longest time they'd ever been apart.

"I can't wait to see them all again.." Trisca smiled, imagining the reunion.

"Me either." Lorian replied. "Should be interesting to see who Belle goes for, hey?"

"What do you mean?" Trisca asked.

"Well, she obviously likes Norious, but she obviously liked Luke too."

"Yeah," Trisca thought. "Still, its up to her. Oh, I do hope they don't fight..it would kill Belle."

Lorian growled. "If either of them hurt her…" Trisca smacked him lightly.

"She'll be fine." She assured him, and kissing him again when she saw the worried look on his face.

* * *

Belle swung her feet off the wall, staring up into the blue Narnian sky. She rolled her head back, soaking up the sun, until she felt the need to stand. She stood up on the wall, just like she did so many months ago, and started to tiptoe along it.

She was revelling in her awesome balance when she heard a shout.

"BELLE!" Belle flinched, and lost her balance, letting out a scream as she fell from the wall..

And into a pair of waiting arms. She opened her eyes, and giggled when she saw Norious staring at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, furrowing his brows. She nodded, and he placed her back on her feet.

"You're back!" Belle cried, hugging him tightly.

Norious had been gone seven whole months, leading a force of men who fought the small battles against rebelling Oristians on their way back home.

"I'm back, "Norious laughed. "Now, my lady," he said, holding out his arm, "Shall we take a walk?"

Belle curtisied, giggling, and took his arm, as they strolled up the town center street. It was lovely to just walk around, to see how well the city was doing, especially after the war.

The pair strolled out of the town, and towards the forest, where they watched the dryads dancing, and Norious plucked a flower, placing it behind Belle's ear. He took her hand, which Belle was very comfortable with.

But when Norious tried to kiss her, Belle turned away.

"What's wrong?"he asked, confused.

"I…I don't know…" Belle said, smiling apologetically.

"I see…" Norious said. "Well, looks like I'll have to woo you again, Princess."

Belle beamed. But a face came to her mind, one with startling blue eyes…

"We'll just see what happens," Belle said, and they strolled back home.

* * *

Dune landed flat on his back with a loud 'oof!', and Ruby bust out laughing.

"Still get you; every time, Duney." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dune growled.

The best friends were taking a nice walk along the beach, running in and out of the waves, which was actually quite normal for them. Up ahead they could see a small group, namely Braithe, Zaro and Christofer, the twins sparring while Christofer sat on the beach, resting.

Christofer really was a lovely boy, and Ruby liked him very much.

The friends made their way slowly towards the group, slashing and screaming playfully.

"Dune!" came a high pitched voice, and they turned to see Amelia running towards her brother.

"Hey, Ammy," Dune said, hugging his sister happily. They were close, and Amelia was already part of the family.

"Lets go watch Braithe sparr," Amelia said, and began tugging Dune along, leaving Ruby to trudge behind them.

When they reached the group, Ruby began to be happy again. Christofer had noticed her prescence, and held his hand out to her. Ruby took it happily, and sat herself in his lap.

"I was just thinking about you, beautiful," Christofer said, his dark eyes shining.

Ruby smiled, and kissed him. When they separated, she settled herself against his chest, not realising Dune's clenched jaw.

Dune turned to his sister, who he noticed was watching Braithe with a sparkle of interest in her eyes. She followed his every move, and Dune chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"You're drooling, sister." Dune laughed quietly, and Amelia glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sniffed, but her eyes still followed Braithe.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Dune said, remembering Sera, and the look on Braithes face when they left the island.

"I do," she said slyly, and her gaze went back to Braithe's form.

The group heard pattering of tiny footsteps, and turned to find the three triplets running towards them, with a red faced Rhui at their heels.

"Ran…away…" she huffed, "Too…fast…"

The group burst into laughter as Zaro stopped sparring, and jogged over to greet his shining (literally) love. They kissed, and Zaro sat down, his face red too, from the intensity of the fight with his twin.

Braithe threw himself down onto the sand, by chance next to a blushing Amelia. He sipped the water they had brought, and looked away awkwardly when he noticed the fact that she was staring at him.

Rhui smiled at Zaro, and turned back to her friends.

"So when are Leith and Flow coming for another visit?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" Braithe panted. " Soon, I hope. Definitely for the wedding."

He rolled his eyes.

"Braithe, one day that will be you, and you will be in love and we will all tease you." Braithe looked down, thinking of Sera, while Zaro had a strange look on his face as he noticed Amelia blushing.

She had a thing for Braithe…?

Hahhahahah.

Zaro smiled wickidly.

"So when do the olds get out of their meetings?" Dune asked.

"Not for a while. King Edmund kept everyone waiting this morning apparently," Christofer said. "Decided to sleep in."

Braithe and Zaro snickered.

"I imagine Aunt Aamee wouldn't like that much." Amelia giggled.

"I heard she took a jug of iced water into the bedchamber, and some maids heard a woman shriek." Ruby laughed.

"That'll be Uncle Ed." Dune sighed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Did you hear about Lord Spektor?" Zaro asked.

"Oh, he is lovely!" cried Rhui, "I had a good chat with him, he's agreed to teach me history." Everyone knew Rhui, ever since her arrival in Narnia, had loved to study, and had various tutors, whom she loved like family.

"Uh…apparently he's disappeared." Braithe said slowly. Rhui froze, and her eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

"He wen riding…they found his horse and a few drops of blood…" Dune said, but instantly regretted it when he saw Rhui's face pucker.

"Oh, Rhui…" he began.

"No, no, I'm fine!" she said, a bit too quickly, but her face was white and she looked about to cry. "I just need to…go see…uh…yes." She stuttered, before leaping to her feet and jogging off down the beach.

"Well done Dune." Braithe sighed, as Zaro sprinted off after her.

"I didn't think…" Dune said.

"You didn't remember how upset Rhui gets when someone close to her leaves? You didn't remember that every time that happens, she relives her fathers death…!" Ruby bellowed, and Christofer clenched his jaw.

"Of course you didn't!" Ruby yelled, and stomped off down the beach, Christofer on her heels.

"Should've kept your mouth shut, cousin." Braithe said, rolling his eyes. Amelia giggled, and Braithe sent her a look.

******************

"Rhui..?" Zaro called quietly. Damn that girl could move quickly when she was upset. Rhui had entered the castle before him, and she just seemed to dispear.

He followed the corridor, and he heard a quiet sobbing coming from a small broom cupboard.

"Oh, love…"he sighed as he opened the door to reveal Rhui with her head on her knees. He pulled her into his arms, as he sat down on the floor beside her.

Zaro soothed his love as she cried over her professor, her father, and every loss she'd ever had.

And Rhui couldn't help but think that as soon as he'd arrived, things were better.

* * *

**Okay, really short, I know.**

**But I'm hungry, and so are my dogs.**

**Remember, I love reviews XD**

**Oh, and have a look at 'EPIC'..by HILLBILLYHUNTER XD**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Poppets!!**

**I am writing this on my old old OLD computer in my bedroom, which has miraculously decided to turn on!!**

**SHOCK HORROR much?**

**Hhhahha.**

**Obviously, not many of my readers of 'The Golden Age: Second Generation' seem to have realized that I have actually started the sequel, so I'm going to hazard a guess, that that is the reason for not so many reviews!**

**I can only hope as my story continues, the number of reviews will grow once more. **

**So massive thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, especially Love-Pink 26, my first reviewer. ;)**

**Alrighty, now if you have any questions/ideas/characters you want in my story, just pop it in a review, or even a PM, and I'll get back to you straight away.**

**Same deal for this story, guys, I'll reply to EVERY review.**

**And if anyone has stories they want me to take a look at, I'll read and review for you too! Hahah, that rhymed sooo much.**

**Once again, it would mean a lot if you all took a look at the story I am writing with my awesome friend, Gabby (Queen Lani Kaultiz the Hyper) under the alterego of HILLBILLYHUNTER XD. The story is called 'EPIC'.**

**Alright, on with the chapter!!!**

***************

"Your majesty?"

Peter turned around to look at the messenger wolf.

"Yes, Harlow?" the Magnificent King asked.

"Sire, we have received word of a Lone Islander ship, arriving in Cair Paravel this morning."

"Who's on board?" Peter asked.

"From what I can gather, sire, visitors." The wolf replied.

"Are they in need of a royal reception?"

"The griffin squadron sent the message that the flags are flying."

"Only people who are important fly the flags as they come into port." Susan pointed out.

"Very well," Edmund sighed, signing another piece of parchment, before passing it to Caspian,"It's mine and Peter's turn to greet dignitaries."

Peter nodded, and turned back to the wolf.

"Make sure a message is sent upon their arrival." He said, and the wolf sped off with a nod.

"Darling, if it is someone we all should greet, send for the children when you arrive back at the castle, and we can make sure chambers are prepared." Aamee said, brusing Edmunds ar gently with her fingers.

"I don't really think you can use the term 'children', for the younger members of the family anymore love," Ed pointed out, grinning. "Seeing as the oldest is actually getting married."

"Ooh, I simply can not wait for the wedding!" Lucy cried. "And not too long after that, you'll be a grandfather, Caspian!"

Caspian chuckled.

"Just think Peter," Susan smirked, "Soon Belle will have grandchildren. But she'll need a husband first…"

Peter choked on his drink, and turned an odd shade of purple before Caspian thumped him on the back.

"First she'll have to choose between Norious and…was it Luke?" Aamee pointed out, and Peter scowled.

"I do wonder who'll she'll choose," Susan sighed, thinking of her niece.

"Is my love life the topic of the whole of Narnia?" a teenage girls voice boomed, as Belle strode into the room.

The olds all chuckled, with the exception of Peter who growled.

"Calm down Daddy," Belle giggled.

"Did you need something, Belle?" Caspian asked his neice.

"Just to ask when we can throw a ball, I'm bored."

"And, you want a reason to be able to sneak off with Norious…" Edmund snickered, earning himself a glare from Peter and Belle.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Belle and Peter said at exactly the same time, the looks on their faces identical.

Belle rolled her eyes and flounced from the room.

"Oh, Gregor, do you remember the first time we snuck out into the gardens…?" Lucy asked her blushing husband. "I was barely fifteen, and-"

"-And I don't really think Peter wants to hear this…" Gregor hissed, glancing at Peter's stormy face.

* * *

"Well, Pete, personally I think you need to realize that the kids aren't kids anymore," Ed said as he and the Magnificent King strolled down to the docks.

"I wish they were!" Peter cried, " As soon as Belle turned fourteen she's had a million betrothal offers…"

"Yeah, I know." Edmund said, "And to every single one you've acted like they never arrived…"

"Well, she's too young to get married!" Peter said, shaking his head.

"And all the bits and pieces that go with it," chuckled Edmund, making Peters face go red.

"I'll kill any man that tries."

"Oh, we know.."

The two kings continued their talk as they approached the ship that had just landed on the end of the dock. A plank was being slid out, and a young woman stepped off, followed by a man, who helped a pregnant woman off slowly behind him. They were obviously the visitors, and Peter and Edmund hurried along the dock towards them.

When they reached the small group, the newcomers bowed, and Peter took a moment to study them.

The young man had sandy blonde hair, and was very tanned, as was a normal Islander. The pregnant woman had light brown hair, which she had tied in a long plait. She too was extremely tanned, with a light smattering of freckles across her face.

Peter looked at the young woman. She was probably around Belle's age, maybe a little younger. She was very short, but her body had obviously recently developed curves. Her hair flowed halfway down her back, a sandy blonde colour, that had obviously grown lighter as she spent more time in the sun on the Islands.

Edmund was staring in pity at the heavily pregnant woman, who was struggling to curtsie.

"Please," he said, hurrying forward to brace her arms, "Please…stop…you'll strain yourself." The woman smiled at him.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She said.

"I am King Peter," Peter said, gesturing to himself. "And this is my brother, King Edmund."

Peter heard the teenage girl suck in a breath as she looked at King Edmund. He looked at her confusedly.

"Something the matter?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head quickly. "No, your majesty, I…"

Peter smiled and patted her arm.

"Pray tell, what is your business in Narnia?" Edmund asked kindly.

The young man stood a little straighter.

"We came to see the wonderful land, and congratulate you on your victory against the Orisitians, your majesties." He said.

"Thank you, friends." Edmund said with a grin. "What are your names?"

"I am Rowan, this is my wife Henna, and my sister, Serafina." The two women nodded.

"We hail from the Lone Islands, from Terabinthia. My father is a faithful advisor to the Governor."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Peter said happily, and with a nod from Ed, he looked at them all.

"It would be our pleasure to offer you lodging in the castle, for as Long as you wish to stay. I daresay your child doesn't have long before it will join us?" Peter smiled.

"I am at six months, your Majesty."

"Well then I assure you your stay will be extra comfortable." Edmund laughed, and Henna smiled at the Just King.

"Shall we depart?" Peter asked. "You must be awfully hungry."

Henna nodded eagerly and they all chuckled as they made their way up the path, Peter and Edmund helping Henna up the steep hill, while Sera trailed along behind.

* * *

Lorian and Trisca strolled into the castle, laughing at nothing in particular, hands intwined. They made their way along the corridor, but turned when they heard a shout.

"Lor!" Peter called, and Sera's head snapped up. She tried to make herself disappear as the group approached Lorian and Trisca.

When the couple reached the group, Lorian and Trisca's eyes widened in surprise as they took in Rowan, and Henna's swollen form.

"Lorian and Trisca, I'd like you to meet-" Peter began.

"ROWAN!" The couple screamed, and launched themselves at their friend, hugging him tightly.

"Lorian, Trisca, my friends!" he smiled.

Ed frowned. "Er…how…exactly..?"

"We met them on the Voyage." Lorian explained. "Rowan and…" Lorian stopped as he remembered Serafina. And Braithe. And the letterbox…

Trisca craned her neck slowly to look at the tiny figure hidden behind Peter.

"Sera?" she whispered, and she looked up.

Sera had aged, hardened. Her childlike body had become nice and curvy, with a fantastic figure. Her short hair had grown, halfway down her back, and her speckled green, blue and brown eyes shined with tears.

But on closer inspection, Trisca noticed they were tears of anger.

"Sera, we need to…er.." Trisca said, and tugged at her arm. Sera tried to pull away, but Trisca gripped her.

"Lets go." She said, and pulled Sera away along the corridor, Lorian at her heels.

The others watched in confusion.

"Now, about that food…" Henna laughed, lightening the mood, as she patted her huge stomach, "I am eating for two…"

* * *

Trisca pulled Sera into the tiny tea chamber where all the teenagers liked to talk. It was thankfully empty at the moment, though, and Trisca pushed Sera into a chair before turning to Lorian.

"Go get everyone." She said. "Don't come back until you have them all."

Lorian nodded and left the room, and Trisca kneeled in front of Sera.

"What is it, Sera?" she asked. "Why are you like this?"

"I suppose," Sera hissed, "That's what happens to a person when they wait for six months for letters that never come."

"What?" Trisca whispered.

"Did you use the box?" Sera asked.

"The letter box?" Trisca asked. "Of course. Everyone wrote to their parents."

"Where is it now? Did you lose it, did it fall into the sea?" Sera asked, her face shadowed.

"No, I think Braithe has it…he's been using it to contact you, hasn't he?" Trisca asked.

"Obviously Braithe hasn't been telling you the truth." Sera hissed.

"He never wrote?" Trisca whispered in disbelief.

"No one did."

"Oh, Sera, I'm so sorry," Trisca sobbed, tears running down her face.

"I thought you were my friends!" Sera cried, before burying her face in her hands.

"We are, Sera, we are. We never wrote because we all assumed Braithe wanted to write to you, him only…"

"Really? Not because you hate me?" Sera said in a tiny voice.

"We could never hate you, Sera," Trisca smiled, and pulled her into a hug. Sera smiled weakly and rubbed at her face, trying to clean herself up.

The door creaked open, and Lorians head poked in.

"I couldn't find Braithe." He said, and they heard Belle's voice.

"Seriously, Lorian, whats the big secret?" they saw Belle push past Lorian. "Just let me-oh!"

Belle stood still for a second, taking in the grown up image of Sera.

"Sera!!" she cried, and ran forward, hugging her friend tightly.

"What'd she just say?" Zaro said, and pushed past Lorian.

"Sera!"

Soon all the teenagers were in the room, hugging their friend, chatting away, aplogising for not writing. But all Sera could think about was that someone was missing, and it was the most important person of all.

* * *

**There we gooo!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**And it should be interesting to see Sera's reaction to Braithe, and his to her.**

**She's er..grown up…a lot. **

**And it might take a little while for her to get herself back in her bubbly nature.**

**And remember, Amelia likes Braithe too…**

**DUM DUM DUM.**

**Please review :)**

**I missed you guys. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYY!!**

**HAHHA, how are we all?**

**:)**

**Good, good good good!**

**So, please, if you are reading this sequel, REVIEW!!**

**I love reviews, even if its just a couple of words, though I do like reviews where people mention things that happened in the chapter, because it gives me an idea of what my reviewers want.**

**And don't forget, have a look at mine and Gabby's story, 'EPIC'. I am having an excellent time writing it, and we are getting a few positive comments, and I think it deserves more!**

**So thanks for reading guys :)**

* * *

"Oh, Aunt Susan, that is a simply lovely idea!" Belle exclaimed. Susan smiled at her neice as she sipped her cup of tea.

"I'm glad you like it," the Gentle Queen said.

"So, what is the real reason behind this ball, other than my intense boredom?" Belle asked, her mind already full of dress designs, jewellery..

"Well," Susan replied, placing her teacup back down on the small table at their feet, "I thought it would be an excellent chance to show our new friends what Narnia is like!"

Belle frowned in confusion. "New friends?"

"The Terebinthian visitors! Lovely Henna and her Rowan, and that darling Serafina." Susan chuckled. "Speaking of her, she would be a fantastic match for one of the boys, maybe Braithey."

Belle fake laughed and nodded along, a cheesy smile plastered on her face. The olds still didn't know of anything that happened between Sera and Braithe during the voyage. All they knew was that the children had met Rowan, and he had travelled with them for a little while. The teenagers had agreed not to say anything in case Braithe became uncomfortable.

"Yes," Belle said, "Of course!"

Her voice was very high pitched, and Susan looked at her worridly.

"Belle, are you alright? I do hope you aren't coming down with something," Susan worried.

"No, I'm fine!" Belle said a little too enthusiastically.

Susan raised her eyebrows but let it go.

Belle picked up her cup and drank deeply. She and her Aunt had decided to take a little break and have a cup of tea in the royal quarters. They had settled themselves down and chatted about anything and everything, until the topic of the ball had come up. Susan had announced it this morning, and they were all excited.

But the teenagers still had a problem.

Braithe still hadn't seen Sera, and he had been spending all his time with Amelia.

They had had a private dinner last night in the royal quarters, and therefore missed seeing the Terabinthians, and this morning Edmund and Aamee had taken them to see the archipelago, getting breakfast on another island during the tour.

And none of the teenagers had the heart to tell him the Terabinthian's were there.

Sera had been looking around anxiously for him whenever she had been on tours or in public areas, but so far there had been no sign of the dark-haired prince. Which, she thought, was probably a good thing. The Terabinthian still had no idea what she was going to do when she saw him, Sera had told Belle.

But with the inspiration of the upcoming ball, Belle had come up with an idea. She excused herself from her Aunt's company and hurried upstairs to the guest chambers.

******************

"So, basically, we're gonna surprise Braithe with Sera at the ball…" Zaro said slowly making a face.

"Yes!" Belle grinned.

"Its never going to work." Zaro said dismissively.

Belle huffed. "And why not, dear cousin?"

"Because we can not possibly keep Sera, Rowan and Henna hidden for three days." Dune chimed in.

"Sure we can!" Belle exclaimed, trying to sound positive.

Ruby stood up from her seat on the lounge in Belle's room.

"Then again, they have not seen eachother yet, and its already been a day.." the readheaded lady inserted.

"But it would ruin everything if they saw eachother now!" Trisca cried.

"I know," said Belle.

Suddenly the door opened and Sera slipped inside.

"Hello everybody," she smiled.

They all chimed words of greeting.

"Sera, now that you're here, we should go and get our dresses organised." Ruby said quickly, standing up.

"We'll catch up with you!" Belle called as the two girls left the room.

The boys were all silent as they looked at eachother.

"Look, you guys want Braithe and Sera together don't you?" Trisca asked, and they all nodded.

"Well then, someone needs to keep all the Terabinthians busy all the time. That, or keep Braithe busy." Belle ordered, and she looked much like her father at that particular moment.

"I just don't see why they can't see eachother yet," Lorian said, furrowing his brow as he looked at the girls.

Trisca strolled over to him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Darling, mostly it is because Sera obviously doesn't know what she's going to say yet," Trisca told him, and everyone else listened intently, "And we don't want her having to face that hurdle unprepared."

Lorian nodded, understanding.

"But what about Braithe?" Dune asked. "What's he going to do? I girl he had a thing for turns up out of the blue?"

Belle looked at her cousin, biting her lip.

"I just…I think its best he doesn't know." She said, and Dune let out a deep breath.

"I suppose it will be interesting to see what happens," Rhui spoke for the first time.

Belle nodded at the star's daughter.

"C'mon, lets go to the seamstresses," Trisca said, and the three girls left the room.

The remaining male teenagers all let out groans.

"I swear, anytime someone mentions love, or together, blah blah blah…" Dune said.

"All the girls want to play matchmaker…" Zaro finished, shaking his head.

"Where's Braithe now?" Lorian asked.

"Not sure," Dune said, "Out with Amelia, riding, I think. She must be on Braithe-duty."

"Yes, I suppose so," Lorian replied, "The girls must have already filled her in too."

* * *

Amelia hummed pleasantly as she rode back towards the castle, Braithe at her side.

"Well wasn't that lovely," she said, turning to him with a smile.

"Yes, it was. It really…er…took my mind off things." Braithe replied, rocking in the saddle.

"Things?" Amelia asked lightly.

"Like why my family has been acting so strange lately." Braithe replied.

"Strange?" Amelia casually inquired.

"Yes," Braithe said, thinking hard, "They've been running around a lot. Makes me think somethings going on."

"Maybe they're just preparing for the ball?" Amelia suggested.

"Yes, maybe." Braithe said.

There was silence for a few minutes as they got closer to the entrance of the castle.

"Braithe?" Amelia called, staring ahead.

"Yes?" Braithe asked.

"Would you like to escort me to the ball?" Amelia said, turning back around to look at him. He looked pleasantly surprised, and she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Sure, Amelia. I'd be…delighted." Braithe said, watching her beam at him.

It was the least he could do. Amelia had been a fantastic friend, these last few days, when the rest of his family seemed to continuously disappear. She'd kept him company, and they had had many good conversations. Escorting her to the ball would just be another friendly outing, he thought.

When they reached the courtyard, Braithe hopped off his horse,a nd made his way quicky around to Amelia, helping her off too. She tried to curtsie, but he stopped her, shaking his head with a grin.

"Well, then, Braithe, I'll see you later." She said, smiling.

He nodded, and she gave a small wave before strolling off into the castle. Braithe handed the reins of the two horses to the stable boy, and made his way into the castle as well.

He was following the corridor, when he heard a small cry, and rounded a corner to see a heavily pregnant woman on the floor.

Braithe ran up to her, leaning down to her level.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked gently. The woman looked up at him.

"I think so," she nodded, breathing heavily.

"Here, let me help you." Braithe said, as he pulled the woman slowly to her feet.

He tried to curtsie, but was struggling. Braithe stared on in pity.

"Don't," he said, placing a hand on her arm, "Don't, you'll strain yourself."

The woman looked up.

"Prince Braithe," she breathed, "You are exactly like your kind father."

"Thankyou, I think." Braithe said happily. "And you're name is…"

"Henna, your majesty."

"Lady Henna. Now, please let me escort you back to your chambers. You need a rest, after a fall like that."

Henna nodded greatfully, and Braithe led her back towards her chambers. They were almost there, when Trisca and Belle came around the corner. Both of their eyes widened, and Braithe frowned in confusion.

"Henna!" Trisca said, noticing the woman's breathing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lady Trisca." Henna nodded, "I just took a fall, you see. Lucky Prince Braithe helped me out."

"Er…come inside, lie down," Trisca said. "I'll send for the physician, just to check you over."

"You're kindness is greatly appreciated,"Henna sighed, leaning on Trisca.

Braithe turned to his cousin.

"Why do you look so shocked?" he asked. "Is it that big a deal for me to help someone?"

Belle struggled to regain herself.

"No, its just…erm…do you know who that woman is?" Belle asked, hoping she wasn't hinting too much.

"Lady Henna?" Braithe asked. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"No!" Belle cried in delight, "No, she's just the wife of…a..er…dignitary."

"Oh..er…alright then." Braithe said, nodding.

Belle plastered a fake smile on her face, much like the one her father used during his fight with Miraz to make the Narnian's feel better.

Trisca strolled back out of the chambers, a servant girl behind her. The servant hurried down the hall to seek the physician. Braithe ducked his head inside the door to see Henna on the bed, taking deep breaths.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Henna." Braithe smiled. "I hope you feel better."

"You too, my Prince. Good day!" Henna puffed.

"Good day," Braithe said, and backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

He turned around to find Belle whispering to Trisca.

"Whats going on?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Belle snickered at the sight.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She assured him, before strolling away arm in arm with Trisca. "Yet."

* * *

**Urgh.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but it had to be done. **

**The next one will be the ball, and all the drama that goes with it.**

**Should be up soon. :)**

**As usual thanks to Gabby for her whip (lol, long story), and Morgan for her nagging. **

**LOVE YOU ALL. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys XD**

**This one is for Morgan, to make her feel better. **

**Lol, have some cookies dear.**

**And, because we just realised we read the same book series!**

**AHAHAAH**

**And for good ole Gabster, you has soooo much homework :)**

**And for me, because I realised I have Fridays off school this year XD**

**And for dompr4, your reviews always keep me on my toes XD**

**Any questions, ideas, characters, ANYTHING, let me know in a review.**

**If not, review anyways :)**

**OH AND MAKE SURE TO READ MINE AND GABBY'S STORY, 'EPIC', BY HILLBILLYHUNTERS XD.  
YOU'LL ENJOY IT :)**

**READ AND REVIEW BOTH STORIES ;)**

* * *

The ball was that evening, and Queen Susan's bedchamber was a flurry of dresses, hairclips, makeup and jewellery. The Gentle Queen had invited all the females to get ready in her chambers, so things were quite crowded.

At the moment, Aamee and Rhui were giggling as they did their hair, Susan and Henna were cooing over her baby kicks, Lucy was helping Belle, Ruby and Sera with their makeup, and Trisca was outside telling Lorian to go away.

"Why can't I just talk to you now?" Lorian whined at his love.

"Lorian, we are getting ready!"

"So?"

"So we are getting ready!" Trisca snapped.

"But-"

"Lorian. Go away, find the boys, get dressed, make yourselves presentable, and meet us downstairs."

Lorian pouted, and Trisca raised her eyebrows. She leant forward and gave him a kiss.

"Goodbye," she said, and made to close the door.

"Wait! Trisca!" Amelia shouted as she rounded the corner, panting. She slipped inside.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amelia called.

"Where've you been, dear?" Susan asked, concerned.

"Riding," Amelia smiled, before skipping into the bathroom to clean up. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Who's that?"Sera whispered to Belle.

"Oh, that's Amelia. She's Dune's…er…long lost sister."

"Oh," Sera said, not even bothering to ask about the story, seeing as 'long lost sister' kind of explained everything.

They chatted about other stuff for a little while, fixing their hair and makeup.

There was a knock on the door, and the maids walked in, all carrying boxes with the dresses inside. There were squeals of delight as the girls all grabbed their boxes, but not letting anyone see what their dresses looked like. They were all being quite mysterious.

Trisca pulled the lid off her box to see a long stemmed rose sitting atop her dress, with a small note attached.

_I love you._

She swooned, imagining him struggling to think of something romantic, and therefore being even better when he decided to go for a simple approach.

"Caspian taught him well, I see," Susan chuckled.

"He taught them both well," Trisca agreed, and was horrified to see a bit of pain appear in the Gentle Queen's blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trisca began, but Susan cut her off.

"Not your fault my dear." She smiled, "And besides, my darling Treyton will be home soon."

Trisca nodded.

"Yes. He will…"

Susan smiled weakly and turned back to her own dress, joining in with the giggling and cooing of the other girls.

"Alright ladies…!" Aamee called to attention all the females.

"We have time, so one by one we'll go in to the maids and finish getting ready, and then use the back door to wait in ne of the other rooms, and then you can all come out and show eachother!"

They all giggled and collected all their things, grabbing anything they needed, and one by one disappeared into the rooms.

Lucy skipped out first, in a dark brown dress, strapless, embroidered from the bottom in colourful flowers. Hey hair was twisted intricately to the side of her head, dark jewels at her throat and in her ears. She had a small smile on her face as she stepped back, ready to see everyone else.

Susan stepped out next, and as usual all the maids sighed at her beauty. The Gentle Queen wore a bright red dress, with covered shoulders, twisted strangely until it fell, draping around her tall form. She had diamonds glittering from her ears, her dark hair draped around her neck.

Aamee strolled out, her deep blue silk dress seeming to shimmer lightly. The silver linings pulled the neckline tight to her throat, glittering ominously. There was another band of silver around her waist, and the dress showed her body off well, her hair pulled into a twisted bun on top of her head. She wore long, diamond earings that matched the silver.

Henna panted as she stepped out, one hand on her huge belly and another on her lower back. She wore a bright orange dress that showed her pregnant glow, her light hair twisted to the nape of her neck while diamonds glistened in her ears. She took a seat quickly, helped by Susan.

Ruby stepped out from her room, her charcoal and black ballgown glittering. It was pulled tight until her hips, where it fanned out, rose patterns weaved into the shimmering fabric. She wore her hair high on top of her head, while dark earings hung down from her lobes.

A giggling Belle skipped out, wearing a deep maroon dress, with small studs of diamonds embedded in the skirt. She wore her hair half hitched, the random strands hanging down her back, as the long diamond earings glittered.

Trisca was next, the lialac silk dress flowing perfectly around her glorious body. Her hair was long and free around her, and she wore only diamond studs in her ears.

Rhui peeked around the door first, and edged out into their view, her dress revealing different shades of pink as she did. There was a silver embroidered sash tied around her waist, and silver earings in her ears, with her hair pulled back off her face.

Amelia strolled out comfortabley, giggling as they all oohed at her shimmering gold dress, that contrasted with her dark hair perfectly. It was rolled into a twist on her neck, and long olden earings seemed to drip from her ears.

"Come along Sera!" Henna called happily. "Before I have the baby!"

The others giggled, but it soon turned into gasps as Serafina stepped out. She was garbed in the traditional clothing of her people, in this case, a strapless, loose from the waist, bright yellow dress, covered in every colour imaginable in strange designs. Her hair was loose and free, small diamonds in her ears.

"Its so beautiful!" Belle cried, and all the girls exploded in adoration.

Sera giggled, and they all gathered together, straightening their hair, gathering their skirts, until Aamee called over the din,

"Alright! Belle, Amelia, Trisca, you have to enter with us. Ruby, Henna, Sera and Rhui, you must all enter separately.

Ruby smiled and lead the others out.

"Oh, Sera looks so beautiful!" Trisca gushed. "This will be perfect!"

Belle nodded enthusiastically, and Susan led the girls to the rat double doors where the royal males were waiting. Lorian instantly made a beeline for his fiancé.

"You look breathtaking," he said, and she kissed him in response.

"Gorgeous as always, Belley," Zaro said, and Belle pushed his arm.

Amelia skipped over to Braithe, who smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Amelia." He said, and she beamed, taking his arm.

They faced the doors as they opened, entering in pairs to a kind round of applause. As soon as they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Zaro, Dune, Trisca and Lorian made a beeline for the small group of girls surrounding Sera. The boys whistled at her, and she blushed.

After Henna was led away to a chair by Rowan, they all convergered even more.

"Are you ready?" Zaro said, massaging Sera's shoulders like before a fight.

"Zaro. Not. Helping." Sera hissed through her teeth, and Rhui pulled him away.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Trisca asked, and they all looked over to where Braithe was dancing with the laughing Amelia. Sera frowned.

"Don't worry," Lorian said, "He's just escorting her tonight because she didn't want to come alone."

Sera nodded, focusing back on him, memorizing his features. He had a light smile on his handsome face as he danced with Amelia, laughing with her. Sera smiled too.

But she froze when Amelia leant over, and placed a small peck on Braithe's lips.

The whole group's jaws dropped, and they were so busy staring at Braithe they didn't hear Sera's gasp. But something broke the tension, and in moments they were surrounding her as she tried not to cry.

"He can't see me," she kept saying. "He can't know I'm here."

"Why?" Dune gasped.

"Just promise!" Sera cried, and they all murmured oaths.

She backed away, and turned to Belle.

"I just need a second," she breathed, and fled the room, Belle right behind her.

She returned a few minutes later, and the group, true to their words, shielded her from the Prince's sight.

But everything was ruined when the crowd went silent as Peter stood on the stairs, a glass of wine in hand, ready to make a toast.

"To all here tonight!" the Maginificent King shouted, and all babble ceased.

"I welcome you, my friends, my family, and especially our noble dignitaries! Hailing from Archenland," he bowed his head to a group of men, before listing more countries and respectfully saluting them. As he pointed them out, the crowd would turn and stare at the visitors. "…And finally, visitors from the Lone Islands! Friends of my children! Assistants on their voyage! Welcome, to Rowan, Henna, and Serafina." Peter nodded to Rowan and Henna, seated at a table, Henna rubbing her belly.

Everyone in the group's eyes had flashed to Peter, and then straight to Braithe, who was standing with his back to them. It was ramrod straight, and he was perfectly still.

"Welcome, friends, and enjoy!" Peter raised his glass and drank to the visitors, many in the audience following his lead.

"Dammit!" Belle hissed, and turned to Sera as Braithe's body began to swivel.

"Run, Sera!" Ruby whispered, and Sera disappeared. She bolted outside, hiding in a corridor, freaking out and gasping loudly.

* * *

Braithe turned around slowly. She was here.

She was here.

She was here.

She was HERE.

He whipped around, to where his family was standing, all together and staring dumbstruck either at him, or the piece of yellow dress that swirled around the corner. He strolled over to them, his jaw clenched, and pushed straight through them, after Sera. Amelia followed him, only to be stopped by Dune, who shook his head.

Braithe followed the corridor, and ran all around the courtyard, but he couldn't find any trace of her, so he returned to the ballroom in defeat. His family grouped around him immediately, and somehow Amelia was clinging to his arm.

"Who was that girl?" she demanded. When he didn't answer, she huffed and pulled him onto the dancefloor and made him move. He couldn't concentrate, all he was seeing was her….

He knew she would be around somewhere. She wouldn't just run off, it wasn't like her. He needed to get away from Amelia, so he could look for Sera.

He wouldn't stop looking until he found her.

The rest of the family seemed to notice his predicament, and Belle marched over.

"Amelia, quick, some see…" she said, but Amelia shook her head.

"We're dancing!" she called over the music. Braithe sent his twin a look, and he and Rhui danced over, before sweeping Amelia up and starting a new dance, one where everyone was connected in a circle. Amelia grabbed at his arm, but he managed to slip her off and he hastened to get back outside in the courtyard.

Braithe looked everywhere for Sera, but once again, she was nowhere to be found.

He let out a sigh, and sat down in the darkness on one of the benches.

"I need a drink!" Amelia cried. Really, she wanted the chance to quiz Belle about where Braithe had disappeared to. He was_ her_ date, no one elses. No matter who that _girl_ was.

She turned to Rhui and Zaro, who stood next to her, sipping at their own drinks.

"Where'd Braithe go?" Amelia asked suddenly, and Rhui choked on her drink. Zaro smirked.

"For a secret rendevous…" he snickered, and Amelia's eyes narrowed before she flounced off. A secret rendevous? That meant Braithe was waiting outside for her! Amelia slipped outside, looking around the courtyard eagerly for a sign of her beau, and saw a figure sitting on a bench in the darkness.

She approached slowly, and sat down next to him.

* * *

Braithe whipped around as he heard her sit down next to him.

Sera had come back! She was here! Braithe reached a hand up to where he face would be. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness, so he spread his hand, and felt Sera lean her face into it. He leant over, and suddenly she wrenched forward, kissing him passionately.

He kissed her back enthusiastically. She seemed to taste…different then he remembered.

A twig snapped, and Sera pulled away to look around him.

"Go away!" she cried, and leant back in to kiss him.

There was a rustle, and Braithe heard a tiny, but familiar voice come from the figure behind him.

"Braithe?"

Braithe turned around, so confused.

"Braithe…" Sera whispered from beside him, and that was the moment he realised.

Serafina wasn't beside him. She had been standing in the archway, watching him throw himself at…Amelia.

Sera let out a hurt sound, turned around, and ran back down the corridor, her choking sobs audible in the echo of her footeps.

* * *

**REVIEW, DAMMIT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone :)**

**Sorry about the delay but theres a good reason behind it. **

**Okay, so I'm getting concerned, and a little ticked off.**

**When I finished TGA:SG, I had like a heap of reviewers, all begging me to start the sequel.**

**And now I start, and have hardly any reviews?! Come on guys :|**

**So, I want EVERYONE who is reading to review. I want to know who's out there. **

**Oh, and take a look and REVIEW of EPIC, by HILLBILLYHUNTERS XD.**

**I heard it's a pretty good story…ahahha.**

**Also, at the moment I am exhausted. **

**Nothing like legit 2 hours of sleep…**

**:)**

**For Gabby, Morgan, and Love-Pink26.**

**LEGENDSS.**

* * *

Ruby closed her eyes as she swayed in Christofers arms. He was amazing. Caring, gentle, but still strong at the same time, and nothing like all the other young nobles in the castle. He really cared about Narnia, as did his father.

But then again, so did Dune…

Ruby shook her head and found Christofer looking down at her in concern.

"You alright, Rubes?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered, "Just a bit hot, is all."

"Want to go for a walk?" Christofer asked.

"Sure," Ruby replied, and he tugged her off the dancefloor. "But can we get a drink first?"

Christofer nodded and changed direction, heading towards Dune, who was sitting next to the table, staring into his drink as a random girl babbled nonsense beside him.

"Hey Dune," Christofer called, and Dune looked up to the couple in relief.

The random girl stopped talking and looked up at them.

Ruby curtsied to her. "Hello," the readhead added.

And to Ruby's, Dune's, and Christofer's utmost surprise, the girl glared up at Ruby, showing no respect for her at all.

"So, you're Lady Ruby?" she sneered. Dune's eyes widened. Anyone knew that Ruby's red hair also came with an insane temper.

"I am," she replied in a hard voice.

The girl sneered again, and gave her a look up and down, and Ruby's jaw clenched.

"Then the stories musnt be true." The girl said venomously.

"What stories?" Ruby asked, her voice shaking a little in anger. Christofer and Dune glanced at eachother warily.

"That you have countless boys going after your beauty, and you court one of the most eligible men in the kingdom."

"And why wouldn't that be true?" Dune asked, confused.

"Because she isn't pretty at all." The girl replied breezily. She stood up, and strutted away, swinging her hips.

"Ruby don't listen to her." Christofer said instantly, and she smiled at him quickly.

"Are we still going for that walk?"

"Sure." Christofer said, and turned for the door quickly. But not quickly enough. Christofer's father, Lord Edgecroft, swooped down on the couple.

"Christofer, come my boy, people to meet…" he said, guiding Christofer away by the shoulders. "Good evening, Lady Ruby." He added, and Ruby smiled at him.

Christofer groaned at his father, and looked at Ruby regretfully.

"Its alright, I'll get Dune to come for a walk with me," she said, and he smiled and nodded as he was dragged away. Ruby turned back to Dune, who was still sitting and staring at his glass, a new girl seated, once again babbling beside him.

"Dune!" Ruby called. Her best friends head snapped up and he excused himself from the girls company, before making a big show of leading Ruby out.

"Thanks again for saving me, Rubes." Dune said, and Ruby pushed at him.

"Youre welcome. What happened? You always used to love balls."

"I don't know," Dune replied. "I'm just getting a feeling…"

"About?"

"That somethings not right."

"What, like the Braithe and Sera situation?"

"No," Dune said, scrunching up his face as they walked, "Something…else."

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed, and took a deep breath of night air as they crossed the threshold into the gardens.

"It's a beautiful night.." Dune observed, and Ruby nodded, appreciating the company.

They strolled in silence for a while, the nice kind of silence. When they reached a thicker part of the gardens, though, there was a rattling, chokig sound cutting into it. Ruby and Dune stopped and stared at eachother, cautious.

They approached the sound warily, which seemed to come from a clump of bushes close to the ground a few feet away. Dune stepped ahead of Ruby, and leant down, seeing with his hands, as the clouds had just covered the moon. He felt a sticky substance, and kept moving forward, pushing the brush aside…

To reveal Sera, lying on the ground, twitching.

Sera's eyes were going in and out of focus, and she was making coughing, choking noises, mixed with sobs. Dune didn't really understand until he heard Ruby gasp and run forward, moving Sera's hands away from her chest.

Where a large, dark stain was spreading all over her clothes and the ground.

"SERA!" Ruby screeched.

* * *

Dune burst into the hall, his had whipping around, searching for Caspian. He found him chatting to Peter in the corner, and he ran as fast as he could towards them, recieiving multiple stares in the process.

"Uncle Caspian, Dad!" he panted as he reached them. Peter satred at him in concern.

"Dune? What is it?"

"Sera-gardens-stabbed-Rubes and-me, found..hurry!" he gasped, and instantly Peter was running for Lucy, who in turn ran from the room, Peter behind her. Caspian ran to Susan, who got Aamee, who whispered something to the children about getting to a room. Dune approached Rowan and Henna, who were sitting at a table, chuckling about something.

"Rowan. Henna." Dune said, and they both looked up at his tone.

"Dune?" Henna said, her eyes wide.

"Sera's been attacked." Dune said, and in a flash Rowan had disappeared from the room. Henna was panting heavily, holding her stomach and wincing.

Dune looked around.

"Belle!" he shouted, and Belle hurried over, followed by Edmund.

"Dune, get upstairs to Belle's chambers. Belle, you too. I'll help Henna up."

Edmund assisted the heavily pregnant woman to stand up, and escorted them to where the other teenagers were standing in a huddle in a corner of the ballroom.

"Alright, guys, stay here, pretend nothings happening, alright?" Edmund whispered to them.

"Whats going on?" asked Lorian.

"Later." Edmund hissed, and scooted from the room.

* * *

Ruby whipped her head around, staring into the darkness. Ever since Dune had ran to get help, simply because he wasn't covered in blood, the night had seemed to get colder, and darker, and strange noises broke the silence frequently. Ruby was terrified, shaking almost as much as the dying Sera.

She glanced back down at the delirious girl, who seemed to be slipping in and out od conciousness. Sera's eyes were rolling as she choked on her own blood. And then suddenly, she slumped in Ruby's arms, and the redhead let out a shriek.

"NO! Sera! No, come back! Wake up!" Ruby screamed as she shook her friend, tears pouring down her cheeks. There were another creaks and snaps of twigs around the pair, but Ruby, through her sobbing and calling, didn't notice them.

She did, however notice the large dark figure that leapt out of the bushes towards them, and she let out a scream of horror.

"Ruby, calm down!" Peter cried over her screams. He grabbed her arm, and two more dark figures appeared.

"Lucy, quick!" Peter shouted, and Ruby felt herself being shifted from her position by Caspian.

Lucy took her place, and she and Peter huddled around Sera as Lucy pulled out her cordial, letting a drop fall into Sera's bloody mouth.

Ruby still shook, terrified that they were too late.

There was a rattling cough, and Sera's breaths started again.

"She's breathing!" Peter cried, and he and Lucy started checking her wounds further.

"It wont cure her completely," Lucy said, "Its been left too long. We need to get her to Trufflehunter and the Professor."

"We can't move her," Peter was saying, "She'll lose too much blood. They'll need to come to us."

"I'll go," Caspian said, taking Ruby's shoulders in his large hands, "Come, Ruby, we'll take you to the others."

Ruby didn't even nod, she just stared at the punctured shell of her friend.

Caspian steered her back to the ballroom, where Susan met her.

"I'll get Dune." She said immediately, and disappeared inside. Dune came out a moment later and gasped at the blood all over Ruby.

"Rubes, you look like a ghost," he noted, taking in her pale face.

Her face puckered and she fell into Dune's arms.

'She...just got here…attacked," she sobbed into his chest. Dune hugged her tighter, and she calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Come on, we have to get up to Belle's chambers." Dune said, squeezing his best friends hand.

He leant back through the ballroom door, where he nodded at the group of teenagers, who nodded back, and all mad their way out of the room.

Belle was first.

"Ruby! What's going-" the Princess froze when she took in Ruby's blood and tearstained form.

The rest of the group filed out after Belle, all gasping and staring as they saw Ruby.

"What is going on?" Lorian asked, stepping forward.

Dune looked at his feet.

"Sera's been attacked."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"She was stabbed by someone," Ruby said, "And Dune and I found her just in time…"

Belle and Rhui covered their mouths with their hands.

Suddenly Susan bustled from the door.

"Please," she said, taking in the sight of the group outside the door. "Get up to Belle's chambers."

The group nodded, and made their way along the corridor, and up a level in silence.

The silence was broken soon, however, by a series of footsteps and girlish giggles. Ruby ducked behind Dune to hide her bloody clothes. The owners were revealed soon when Braithe and Amelia rounded the corner, Amelia clinging gleefully to Braithe's arm. And he didn't look too upset by it.

"Where have you been?" Lorian asked, as the group stared at the obvious couple in horror.

"In the courtyard," Amelia giggled and blushed.

Suddenly, Ruby seemed to get over her shock of the past hour.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at Braithe. The smile slipped from his face quickly. "You cheating scumbag!"

"Excuse me?" Amelia replied.

"What about Sera?" Ruby shrieked, her voice breaking on Sera's name.

"She.." Braithe answered, looking at his feet. "She saw us."

"WHAT?!" Belle cried.

"You didn't know?" Amelia asked sweetly. "Would've thought she'd have come whining to you immediately Belle."

Ruby was shaking in anger.

"How dare you!" she cried. "Sera is our friend!"

"Look," Amelia said, annoyed, "She should have realised Braithe was busy when she came. Things don't last forever. She was young, I suppose."

"Only a year younger than me!" Belle cried.

"Where is she now?" Amelia asked, still clinging to Braithe, who was still staring at the ground.

They all looked at eachother.

"Let me gues," Amelia said, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You found her crying somewhere, didn't you?"

"No," Ruby said, her voice shaking as she stepped out from behind Dune, revealing the blood covering her. Amelia's and Braithe's eyes widened. "Dune and I found her, lying on the ground hidden behind a bush."

"What was she doing there?" Braithe said hollowly.

"Something along the lines of choking on her own blood as she was dying." Ruby replied, and swept off down the corridor, the others following her. Dune grabbed Amelia's arm, and tugged her along too, leaving Prince Braithe standing alone in the corridor, his mouth open, struggling to string his thoughts together, to figure out what to do.

* * *

***wipes sweat off forehead***

**Okay, so I'm starving. I need some food. **

**As you all know, I'm from Australia, and tomorrow is Australia day!!**

**So, happy Australia day, everyone!**

****PLEASE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY, REVIEW. I NEED SOME NUMBERS. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!  
Okay, so reviews for the last chapter weren't that bad, it at least gave me a decent idea of readers.  
But I wasn't really happy with the content of the reviews.  
There were my complaints about my lack of updates, and I have to apologise for that, these holidays I have been flat out, working and hanging with my friends, and I wrote as often as possible, but I did find I have a lack of inspiration and ideas at the moment.  
Which didn't help when many of the reviews say virtually nothing.  
The point of reviews on this website is to help the author out, let them know what you'd like to see in the story, and give help. Unfortunately, no one has been doing that much, even when I post in the story that I need help.  
So, to hopefully remedy this situation, I am going to allow anonymous reviews.  
But, I do say to you: If you have an account, please post your review logged in under your pen name, that way I can reply to you.  
I like replying to reviews, it gets me thinking about stories.  
So, sorry to go on like this, but I have to say to you: REVIEW.**

**People, you cant complain about delays in updates if I have no help in my writing: its hard to write a story that keeps readers happy if you don't know what they want.  
I seriously am having difficulty continuing this story, and I hate to say it, but if I have no support from my readers, I may stop writing this story altogether.**

AND WHATS WITH THE CHRISTOFER HATE?

**  
Alright: end rant.  
Thanks for listening, guys. **

**QUESTION: WHO DO YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM? ITS KINDA HARD TO TELL :)**

* * *

Sera coughed as she sat up in her bed, tenderly placing a couple of fingers on her chest. She searched her mind, trying to remember any detail of the attack; and most importantly, her attacker.

But it was like her mind was covered in a haze, hiding the memories she saught so much.

The last thing Sera remembered was seeing Braithe and Amelia together in the courtyard, and then running away towards the gardens.

She gasped in pain as she struggled to sit up, the room for once empty. There had always been someone there watching over her during her recovery, and for once there was no one. The pain in her chest seemed to dull when she stopped moving, so she slumped back onto her pillow, sighing in pain.

She heard a creak, and the door opened, and for once she was thankful that there was someone there to visit and watch over her. Judging from the heavy footsteps, it was Rowan.

"Hey, Rowan," she called, "Do you think you could help me? I need to sit up." Sera called as the footsteps approached.

"Well," said the voice and Sera froze, "I'm not Rowan, but I can help you to sit up." Sera felt strong arms slip behind her back, and pull her into a sitting position. Braithe straightened the pillows behind her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, and she nodded numbly. He sat down on the wicker chair resting beside her bed, and sighed loudly.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Serafina?" Braithe asked with a smile.

"Throw me to the sharks." She replied. "I seem to be bleeding alot, I'm sure they'll find me easily."

Braithe chucked, and placed his big hand over her tiny one, growing solemn.

"I missed you, Sera." He said quietly.

Sera felt her eyes well up. "Well then, why didn't you write?" she replied.

"I'm so sorry, Sera. I...just couldn't find the words, and it only made me miss you so much more."

"I missed you too." She said thickly, and he squeezed her hand.

"I suppose I turned up at the worst possible time," Sera said, staring at him, "Just when you were starting things with Amelia."

Braithe shook his head. "I don't really know what is going on there. I thought she was just my friend, but when she kissed me..."

"Things seemed right?" Sera said quietly.

"Not as right as when you kissed me." Braithe whispered, and Sera's heart warmed.

"Well, Braithe, be that as it may, you can't just ditch Amelia because I arrived. It hurts too much."

"I know." Braithe said.

Sera patted his hand gently.

"It'll be fine," she said.

But then Braithe looked up at her, with his big eyes, and gave her a look of such longing, she sighed out loud.

"I don't want it to be fine." He said, and leant forward to kiss her.

Sera returned the kiss for a moment, before pushing him away roughly.

"Braithe, come on! Think of Amelia!" Sera said, and Braithe nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Just...go find her...please. You've found a connection with someone else, Braithe, and I'm fine with that. Go, and enjoy it."

Braithe stared at her again, before she pushed him, a light smile on her face.

"Go on!" she ushered, and he left the room with a nod.

Sera stretched her arms, being mindful of her wound. She tested where her body was sore, and cracked her knuckles loudly.

"That sounds ominous.." a quiet voice said, and Sera stopped.

"Who's that?" she called, and her voice was matched by quiet footsteps as Amelia came into view.

"Hello, Sera." She said. "Or do you prefer Serafina?"

"Sera." The injured girl said, smiling. "And can I help you?"

Amelia hesitated for a second. "I wanted to talk to you. About Braithe."

"Look," Sera said quickly, "You don't need to worry about me. Braithe is with you now, and there is no longer anything between us.." she said, but was surprised to see Amelia shaking her head softly with a smile.

"It isn't that," she said. "Look, I liked Braithe, but it was just a crush, and when I saw the way he looked at you...it was obvious who he wants."

"Amelia..." Sera began, but Amelia held up her hand to stop her.

"Sera; I want you and Braithe to be together. Its what is right." Amelia said, stunning Sera into silence. "And I intend to tell Braithe that too."

"What?" Sera breathed, shocked.

"I would like to be your friend though," Amelia said. "After all, we're both outcasts."

Sera nodded with a smile. "I'd love to be your friend, Amelia."

The two girls spent another hour chatting merrily in the infirmary, until Amelia decided to go and talk to Braithe. She told him the exact same thing she had told Sera, and also shocked him into silence.

* * *

Dune strolled along the corridor at the very western point of the castle aimlessly. Every time he passed a window, he took the chance to go up to it and stare out into the green Narnian hills.

He had nothing to do, and had just decided to waste some time and walk around. He thought about Sera and Braithe, and wondered whether or not things would work out for the pair. The only real element that was preventing them getting together again was Amelia.

His sister.

His long, lost sister.

Dune and Amelia had taken to eachother immediately over these past few months. She was everything he wanted in a sister; caring, brave, happy, and not afraid to fight for what she wanted. She was like him in so many ways.

He always wondered what their parents had been like, and shared only a couple of short conversations with Amelia about them. Their family was painful for her to talk about, he knew, and she often changed the subject almost immediately after he would bring it up.

He wished there was some way for him to get to know his parents, other than through Amelia, Dune thought as he stared out into the green pasture, occasionally blotted with wildflowers.

Suddenly, there was a clatter a little way around the corner of the corridor, and Dune hurried around it to see what was going on. He was met with the sight of a maid sprawled on the floor, an empty platter and several empty goblets rolling away from the scene. Obviously the maid had tripped, and everything, including herself, had gone flying.

Dune dropped to the floor beside her, taking her elbow in his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and she brushed away at her pocketed apron, straightening herself up. The tiny maid looked up, and jolted back when she saw the person who helped her was the Prince.

The maid was tiny in the extreme, but probably a little younger than Dune, with big brown eyes and long, and wispy raven black hair. She had small features, and her lips, though small, were formed in a perfect double curl. All in all, under the dirt of a maid, she was quite pretty.

She fumbled with her apron, and pulled out a small black board, and a piece of what looked like lead. She scratched on the board for a moment, and held it up for Dune to see.

_Thankyou,Your Majesty. _

It was then Dune recognised her. This was Amelia's maid from her old home, the one who has escorted her all the way, only to fall right before her arrival at Cair Paravel, and hit her head, removing all memory of the trip, and also her ability to speak.

Because of her low status as a maid, obviously no one had thought to provide some medical assistance to see whether or not it was possible to get her memory back, along with her speech.

"What is your name?" Dune asked the stunned maid. She scribbled for a moment on her blackboard, and held it up again.

_I am Emilie, Your Majesty._

"Emilie," Dune said slowly, "Are you alright?"

The maid nodded briskly, and began picking up all the fallen goblets and placing them on her silver platter. Dune reached down to help her, sitting the final goblet on the platter once she had picked it up.

Emilie curtsied again, and with a nod, she hurried off down the corridor, back to the kitchens, he supposed. Dune continued on his way, trying to figure out if there was anyone who would be able to tell him about his family before their deaths, when he was hit with a stroke of inspiration.

He turned around, and began walking faster, almost jogging, towards the kitchens.

**************

Peter stared at the pastry, his eyes alight with mischief, as he prepared to swallow it whole. He was hidden in the pantry, away from the prying, but loving eyes of Trufflehunters lovely wife, Miss Honeyfresh. The badger was a mother-hen type figure, always determined to make the royal family (and her husband and everyone else in the castle) eat as much as possible.

She was the head cook in the palace kitchens, always in control of what she loved most: food. She, and her second in command, a motherly Telmarine woman named Yvonne, looked after the kitchens, and in turn, all the servants who lived in the palace.

Peter, consequently, was hiding from Yvonne and Miss Honeyfresh as he pigged out, hiddent away in the massive pantry, seeing as it was merely two hours until dinnertime, and he really should not have been snacking after his ridiculously large lunch.

He raised the pastry to his mouth, and took a big bite, leaving crumbs all over himself. He finished the pastry in a matter of seconds, forgetting about the telltale crumbs all over his shirt.

The King slipped from the pantry, heading straight for the door, when a high pitched voice cut into the hustle and bustle of the place.

"KING PETER I SEE THOSE CRUMBS!" Miss Honeyfresh screeched, waving her rolling pin as she inched towards him. Peter scooted from the kitchens as fast as he could, knowing that he would cop it later at dinner.

As he followed the corridor, he passed his son, who was heading for the kitchens with a determined look on his face.

"Miss Honeyfresh is going insane," Peter warned him as he passed.

"Only because you've been pigging out again, Dad," Dune responded without missing a beat. Peter scowled at him and continued on his way.

Dune edged through the door, where Miss Honeyfresh was fussing around, and crossed over to where he saw Emilie sitting at one of the large wooden tables, eating a meal that Yvonne was passing to her, fussing like a mother hen.

"You're far too skinny, deary, so eat up." Emilie was shovelling in the food, obviously starving. As Dune approached them, she looked up with wide eyes and a full mouth.

"Can I talk to you, please, Emilie?" Dune asked, and Emilie nodded.

Yvonne bustled away, over to help Miss Honeyfresh prepare dinner.

Dune took a seat next to Emilie, who looked at him curiously.

"I'd like to talk to you about my parents, if you remember them." Dune said.

Emilie pulled out her board, scribbling for a moment.

_Well, technically I can't talk, Your Majesty._

Dune chuckled, and Emile smiled at him, before scribbling again.

_And I do remember them._

"Really?" Dune asked. "Could you tell me about them?"

Emilie nodded eagerly, and began to scribble, but was interrupted by Yvonne's voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty," the woman said, "But Emilie is needed."

Emilie leapt up, curtsying towards Dune. He looked at the table.

"I'll come back another day," he told Yvonne, and she beamed at him.

Though, that night, right before Dune went to sleep, he heard a rustle, and a slipping sound. He stood, and made his way over to the door of his chambers, where a small, tightly furled piece of parchment had been slipped under the door.

He unravelled it, to the first page, which was blank except for a small note.

_Your Majesty,_

_I know you wanted to know about your family, so I wrote all I could remember. _

_I hope this makes your life feel a little less empty._

_In your service,_

_Emilie._

That night, Dune didn't sleep much. He spent hours perusing the stories, the descriptions, and the pictures of his family as they were remembered by their servant, including very personal details about the way they talked, and the caring things they would say, including details about himself. He wondered how Emilie could have remembered everything, but then remembered himself that she must have been close to the family, otherwise Amelia wouldn't have trusted her to lead her to him.

He thanked Aslan that Emilie was here, and vowed to thank her as soon as time allowed in some way or another.

***********

**Okays****, so anonymous reviews: enabled.**

**So no excuses. **

**And I meant all I said in the above A/N.**

**So, yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.**

**I am sooo sorry for the delay.**

**School has been insane. I've been non-stop all week.**

**Ask Gabby ;)**

**So I'm having a difficult time fitting writing into my packed schedule.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot that you all love my story.**

**I missed writing.**

**Heaps. **

**So I'll do my best to get more frequent. **

**Promise. **

**So, enjoy XD**

* * *

"I'll miss you," Belle sighed into Norious's chest as she gripped his arms. "Do you really have to go?"

Norious stared down into Belle's sea-green eyes and sighed. "Its only a month, Belle. And I promise I will miss you more each second."

Belle smiled weakly and hugged Norious again. He turned his face so she could peck his cheek, but at the lat second, Belle decided to show him how much she was going to miss him. Belle turned his face back, and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodbye," she whispered into his ear, and turned away, blushing. She heard him pull himself onto his horse, and Belle turned back around to say goodbye. Norious waved at her happily, and she waved back as he galloped away, followed by his men.

Peter and Caspian had selected Norious to lead a group of men towards the Northern Wilds, where there was whisper of bad happenings. Automatically the Narnian royals had selected their most trusted men and beasts, and the group had departed immediately.

The remaining group, consisting of Belle, Caspian, Susan, Edmund, Lorian, Dune and Amelia, made their way back into the courtyard of Cair Paravel, where a horse was being held by a small stablehand, as Braithe helped a huddled figure edge down the stairs.

Belle rushed forward to help Sera as she made her movements, which were obviously causing her a lot of pain.

"Sera, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Braithe was worrying, and got himself slapped on the arm.

"Braithe, I need to get outside, I am sick of that god-awful infirmary." Sera replied.

"I know, Sera, but you aren't well and I don't want you to-ow!" Braithe was cut off when Sera pinched his arm.

"What are you, my brother?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Right. Sorry." Braithe said.

Belle frowned. "Maybe someone should go with you," she suggested, and Braithe sent her a look of thanks.

"I agree. Lorian?" he called to his cousin, who was talking softly to the timid stablehand.

"Braithe?" the heir replied, looking up at him from under his bangs.

"Do you and Trisca want to come for a ride?" Braithe asked, still helping Sera down the stairs.

"Sure," Lorian said, before whispering to a nearby servant.

"No need," Belle said quickly, gesturing to the servant, "I'll go get Trisca."

She hurried up the stairs and into the castle, making her way towards Trisca's chambers, where she found the older girl sitting in her armchair, reading.

"Hey, Trisca," the Princess said lazily, "Lorian wants you to go for a ride with him."

Trisca glanced up from her book, and smiled at Belle, a smile that radiated pure happiness. And for a moment, Belle wished she had the same happiness that filled the older girl's face. And then worry filled Trisca's features, and Belle felt the smile slip off her own.

"Belle…what is it?"

Belle frowned, and Trisca tugged her down onto the seat beside her.

Belle fiddled with her hands unconsciously, thinking. "I just feel like something is going to happen. Soon." She finally said. Trisca lay her arm around Belle's shoulders and squeezed.

"All will be well. All is well."

Trisca frowned as she stroked the younger girl's hair, wondering why she too, had this feeling of unknown preomonition, not sure whether it was positive or negative.

*******************

"Sera, I'm not sure this was a good idea…what if you fall?"

"Lorian, can you please tell Braithe to shut it?"

"Braithe, Sera says shut it."

"Sera, please, I don't want you falling off."

"Lorian, please tell Braithe that he is like an old woman."

"Braithe, Sera says you are like an old woman."

"Sera, please listen.." Braithe whined as he tightened his grip on Sera. They were trotting slowly through he forest near Cair, Braithe and Serafina on one horse, and Trisca and Lorian on another.

"Braithe, just shut up," Trisca called, "You're going to lose…"

Braithe sent her a scowl and continued with his nagging, until Sera finally shook her head at him.

"That's it. Lorian, can you help me off this horse?" Sera called, shaking her head at Braithe.

Lorian snickered and stepped down from his horse, crossing the small space between them, and helping Sera down form the horse. Braithe leapt down after her, a worried look still planted on his face. He secured the blanket around her shoulders, and earned himself a pinch and a disgusted look.

"How about we just walk around for a little while?" Trisca suggested gently.

"Good idea," Lorian said, glancing at Sera's angry face for a moment.

"Er..how about Sera and I go together?" Trisca said, and Sera nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't go too far," Lorian and Braithe said at the same time, and the females rolled their eyes before strolling off arm in arm.

"Girls." Braithe sighed at Lorian.

"We can still here you!" Sera shouted from a small distance away, making Lorian snicker.

* * *

Zaro and Rhui walked slowly along the white sands of the beach at Cair Paravel, soaking in the sun, and the smell of the great Eastern Sea.

Up ahead, there were two teenager girls playing near the water, running in and out, and pushing eachother merrily as they giggled loudly.

As the couple got closer, they saw that one girl was shorter than the other, with bronzed skin, and short blonde hair. The second was only a bit taller, with reddish brown shoulder length hair, and paler skin.

As the two girls saw them approach, they turned their smiling faces to the couple.

"Its such a beautiful day!" the smaller, blonde one called.

"It is!" Rhui called back, smiling at the pair.

The couple approached the two girls, and saw upon closer inspection they were sandy and slightly damp, their eyes alight with mischief.

"What are your names?" Zaro asked.

"I am Maria," the brown haired girl said happily, before gesturing to her friend, "And this is Emily."

"And how is your day so far, Maria and Emily?" Zaro asked, and Rhui looked at him lovingly.

"Lovely!" Emily giggled, "And even better come tomorrow night!"

"What's tomorrow night?" Rhui asked cusriously.

"A faun dance!" Emily cried, spinning in a circle.

"All of us teenage townspeople come," Maria explained as Emily danced around, "And we dance with the fauns under the full moon!"

"It sounds amazing," Rhui sighed at Zaro, who smiled back at her.

"It is. Every year it gets better!" Emily sighed, still spinning around. "You should come, and bring any available boys with you!"

"Emily!" Maria giggled. She turned back to the couple seriously."But its true."

"Oh, Zaro, we should go!" Rhui said excitedly, and the two girls froze.

"Zaro?" Maria whispered, before looking at Emily.

The two girls dropped to the ground, emabressed.

"Forgive us, your majesty, we had no idea.." Emily said, sounding upset.

"Oh, no, please don't do that," Zaro said, pulling them to their feet.

"But you're royalty." Maria said.

"I know, but you are my age. I'm a normal person to you. Please, just pretend I was never royal."

The two girls nodded, and smiled again, back to their happy selves.

"You could still come tomorrow night!" Emily squealed.

"We'll see what happens," Zaro smiled back.

The couple bade goodbye to the two girls, who continued playing on the edge of the water merrily, singing, and dancing, and squealing to their hearts content. Zaro and Rhui kept making their way towards a large cave at the end of the beach.

They made their way inside, and began looking at the walls, and the strange markings engraved on them. They spoke of deep magic, that was all Zaro had been told by his parents. This was where they had returned to Narnia, and the place was now sacred.

Rhui ran her hands along the markings, feeling the magic ebbing and flowing inside the rock, mirroring the sea outside.

"This place…"

"Dad used to say when we were little that this was the place where Aslan kept his magic when he wasn't in Narnia.." Zaro said, and Rhui smiled.

They traced the patterns on the walls of the cave with their fingers for a few more minutes, before linking their hands and making their way back to the castle.

****************

The din of the family sitting together in the massive dining hall was quite loud. Mostly because there were several conversations crossing the table, and the family felt the need to talk louder than the other conversations in order to be heard.

"Oh, yes, we simply must organise a trip to Archenland!" Aamee was saying merrily to Susan.

"No, my new brace is far to big," Lorian was complaining to Peter and Caspian.

"It's a faun dance," Rhui was giggling, "Under the full moon!"

"Yes, I would love to see Leif and Flow again soon," Belle was sighing.

"Everyone!" Peter called over the noise of the large family. They all quietened down a little, and Peter raised his glass.

"To our family!" Peter shouted, and placed his hand on Dune's shoulder. "To Narnia!"

The family raised their glasses also, marvelling at the random toast.

"To Narnia!" they all cried, and the sound drowned out the bang of the door as it opened.

All the family's eyes were on Peter.

And they all widened as he gasped and dropped his goblet, the glass and gold shattering on the floor.

The High King's eyes were wide as he stared at the open door. The family turned to look where he was staring.

"To Narnia," whispered Treyton as he stared back at his family, his face full of intense joy.

*************

**There we go!**

**Sorry its kinda short; I'll do my best to get the next out soon. :)**

**Oh, and sorry again.**

**REVIEW please !**


	9. Chapter 9

***crawls out from under rock***

**Hi…?**

**Oh wow, I think I owe all my readers an apology. **

**I didn't realise how long it had been until a got a readers message, asking me where I'd been!**

**Im soooo sorry. **

**But, I have a weeks holiday in two weeks, and I plan to go on a writing spree then. **

**Please, can I ask you to review if you are reading this story? **

**I need to get some readers opinions.**

**Tell me what you liked about each chapter, and what you would like to read about.**

**It helps so much when I get opinions from people.**

**And I really hope my email inbox is soon flooded with reviews.**

**Thanks guys. **

* * *

The glass shattered loudly as Peter stared at the doorway, where his nephew stood perfectly still between the large wooden doors, staring at his family with such longing it could break someones heart.

The silence was broken by a large screech as Susan's wooden chair scraped on the floor.

"MY BABY!" she screamed, and ran at Treyton as fast as she could, sobbing maniacally. Caspian had no words, but he too pushed back his seat and ran forward, Lorian close on his heels.

The rest of the family scrambled to their feet to join the group hug, all laughing, and crying as Treyton was enveloped in their sheer joy at having him return.

"Oh Trey, oh Trey.." Susan was sobbing, the piece of her heart that had been missing was replaced at last. Her baby boy was back.

"I missed you all so much," Treyton said, still hugging everyone. He was home, sad that his adventure was over, but glad to be back in a familiar place, one that was right, and perfect.

He was back where he belonged, in Narnia.

Lorian stepped through the group towards his brother.

"Its been weird here without you, Trey." The pair stared awkwardly at eachother for a moment before lurching together into a hug. The family looked on in approval, the entire room radiating joy and love at having their missing piece returned, finally, after long months of absence.

"So whats been happening?" the Lorian and Tryton asked at the same time, before chuckling.

Susan hugged her youngest son again, as if making sure he was really there. It was only then she realised what he was wearing.

A Hendon House uniform, complete with striped scarf.

Susan backed away, the sheer sight of the uniform bringing terror like she had never known to her heart. The fact that she might be sent away, back to that horrible place..

Treyton looked worried when his mother went stiff and backed away. Caspian looked at her with a concerned expression filling his face.

'I…I'm sorry..I just.." Susan muttered before running from the room. Lucy looked after her sadly, before following her sister.

Peter looked down at the ground before approaching Treyton, throwing his arm around the boys shoulder.

"It's the uniform," he sighed. "She is still scared."

"After all these years?" Caspian said sadly, his concern for his wife unbearable.

"We spent many years here the first time, Caspian," Ed pointed out.

"And she's still scared she'll be sent back? With no regard to the family? Aslan wouldn't do that." Aamee said quickly, after seeing the horrified expressions on the childrens faces.

"Well," Belle said quickly, looking at her cousin again with a smile, "First things first. You need to change your clothes."

* * *

The small ball, a celebration of Treyton's return, had been pulled together in a matter of hours. Susan, recovered from her scare, had rose to the occasion and put all her organisational skills to use.

The room was filled with good friends, all fancily dressed, ready to celebrate the return of the prince.

And celebrate they did. When the royal family entered, accompanied by the adventurous prince, the room exploded in cheers, and the pure joy in Treytons face created an even better atmosphere for the room.

The family headed straight for the dancefloor, Treyton right into his Narnian dances, gleeful he could once again do them in peace.

Lorian swung Trisca around the floor, their eyes locked together, lost in their little world.

Zaro and Rhui were giggling as they tried to dance and watchi everyone else in the room at the same time.

Caspian and Susan were sitting in their thrones, hand intertwined, laughing happily at the joy and freedom on their son's faces.

Peter and Belle were dancing, smiling at eachother.

Edmund and Aamee were talking to Rowan about how his pregnant wife could not attend.

Sera and Braithe were laughing as they watched the triplets run around the room, Tumnus standing between them, using their hands as support.

The atmosphere was electric as the night went on. Eventually, people started to depart for their beds, and the royal family were all that were left.

"Do tell us your story, Trey," Belle urged her cousin, who laughed and smiled at her.

"Do you really want to hear it? Its quite lengthy." Treyton replied, only to be urged even more by his family.

"Well," Treyton said, and the family settled down in their chairs, preparing themselves, "It all started when we stepped onto this white beach in Alsan's country…"

The room was silent, as Treyton's story unravelled.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I just needed an interlude.**

**So the next few chapters will be Treytons story in England, and then we'll get back to the Narnian story.**

**So review, tell me what you want to read about, what I should fix..**

**And I'll get back to you **

**So, review people!**


End file.
